Intimate accessories such as phallic devices are well-known and have been used as male reproductive organ substitutes for many years. Such devices are primarily used for sexual pleasure for couple use, as well as, individual use. Known phallic devices are provided in predetermined shapes, sizes, and configurations. In other words, users are required to purchase phallic devices as is, without being able to pre-select features personalized for the user's particular desires and personal preferences. In addition, known phallic devices are limited and rather static in their structure and therefore use. Existing phallic devices are not made to be interchangeable and comfortably adaptable for individual use, as well as, couple use.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.